


My Heart is Yours

by vinetini



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dora-in-Grey, Dragon Quest XI Act I Spoilers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: “_____ captures Erik’s heart and mind!”Things go south quickly in The Other Side when Erik loses himself.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Erik nearly killing my Luminary in the fight against Dora.

After submerging into a shining ocean of light and speaking to the Queen of the Mermaids, Erik thought he was long past being shocked at anything happening to him.

In fact, it was pretty much the course for being the Luminary’s… bodyguard? He wasn’t sure exactly what position he was, only that he would follow Eleven to the ends of Erdrea and that following Eleven ended up in completely ridiculous situations. Still, he’d gotten through the school of medal-grabbing maidens well enough and Phnom Nonh had been quite enjoyable up until now.

Up until the point they were sucked into a cursed mural, currently faced against a murderous green-haired harpy wanting to suck their souls out. Just another Tuesday, huh? 

They'd held their own up until now, but things were getting more dicey the longer they scrapped. Jade cursed, jumping away from a green tentacle that missed her by inches. Dora-in-Grey hissed, her horrifying face twisted in displeasure as she smashed her white hand down again. Jade cried out in pain, Sylvando hastening to her side with healing magic.

“I’ll protect Jade over here! You two – keep those attacks away from little old me, okay?”

Erik nodded, running up alongside Eleven to cover the two behind them. The other was panting harshly – he’d been running ragged the entire fight, but hadn’t complained even once. Erik placed himself slightly in front of the other, daggers ready – he was less tired and if she was going to try and strike them out of the way, it was better if she targeted him.

There was also the fact that he was a worthless ex-thief and Eleven was the Luminary, but Eleven hated when he weighed their lives like that so he kept the thought to himself.

He glared up at the green-haired sorceress, daring her to try and sweep him aside. She raised her hand high in the air, Erik bracing himself- only for her to seemingly change her mind, and raise her hand towards the ancient key around her neck. He’d seen the effect of this attack on Sylvando, as the other man hadn't been able to use certain spells for a while. He faced her head-on, unconcerned; he could get by with just his daggers and he needed to draw away as much attention from Sylvando and Jade as possible.

He blinked, confused. The key had turned pink... flashing bright and impossible to look away from, different to the shine from earlier as Dora smirked with evil intent. He tried to shut his eyes against the onslaught of light, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't stop looking at Dora.

Dora.

_Why were they fighting Dora?_

He lowered his weapons, gazing up at her face. She was breathtaking – her green hair flowing like an emerald sea, red eyes shining like rubies. Her elegant white hands, wrapped around the key adorning her long neck. Why were they fighting at all? He sheathed his daggers, walking towards her in a daze. White light flowed from her body, dazzling his eyes. His heart was singing in his chest.

Dora was all that was worth fighting for.

**Dying for.**

He heard a shocked gasp behind him and a call of his name as he stumbled forward, but who could possibly be more important that his mistress? He took another step, bathing in her beautiful light raining down upon him. Her smile widened, breathtaking beyond compare as her shapely lips opened.

 _“You, down there…attacking me would be like destroying a masterpiece, wouldn’t it?”_ she cooed, her eyes sparkling as she locked gazes with him.

His heart thumped as she spoke to him directly, scrambling to find words as his brain seemed to be in a deep, pleasurable fog.

“Y-yeah” he choked out, mouth dry as her beautiful body leaned towards him.

 _“That striking blue hair of yours would look so lovely in my mural. You’d be by my side forever… but these awful people want to stop that from happening”_ she despaired, perfect lips turning down in displeasure.

There was an awful pang in his chest at the sight - she was unhappy. He too, couldn't bare the thought of being separated from her, unable to bathe in her warmth.

Thankfully, there was an easy solution.

He heard another panicked call of his name behind him, barely registering it as he took his daggers in hand again, heart darkening.

_“To make our beautiful mural a reality…”_

He turned away from her radiance, facing Eleven.

_“You’ll have to prove your loyalty...”_

Eleven shouted something, face panicked and pale. Erik didn’t comprehend the words, stalking forward. All he could hear was a distant ringing, and-

_“By **eliminating** all of them.”_

Eleven was a trusting fool – reaching out a hand instead of raising his shield, eyes beseeching him to stop.

It was all too easy to sink his daggers into the other’s shoulder.

The other cried out in pain, red staining his purple tunic as he fell down onto one knee. He heard yells from the insignificant creatures behind him and the pure, delighted laughter of his beloved Dora as he walked forward, daggers at the ready. The other boy looked pathetically shaken, eyes wide and horrified as he clutched his shoulder while attempting to keep his shield up with his weaker arm. He continued to plead with Erik, the worthless words lost in the undeniable command of Dora’s alluring voice ringing in his ears. It’d be all too easy to finish him off, the fool not even attempting to fight back with his sword – then the girl and the man protecting her would be easy pickings, already weakened by his beloved mistress.

He stepped forward, ready to clean up the filth disrupting her perfect mural-

“Sorry about this sweetie, but you’re acting MUCH too scary.”

***SLAP!***

Erik recoiled, hitting the floor hard. He groaned, holding his head in his hands and glaring at the other standing over him with a concerned look.

“What the hell, Sylv? Why did you slap me so…hard…?”

Erik looked around, confused. Where the hell was he? There were all these weird blue lights and floating staircases, Jade behind him on the ground with an injured leg looking worried. There was some crazy green haired chick in front of him who seemed weirdly familiar, like he'd seen her somewhere recently. 

He looked around to ask Eleven what the heck was going on, only for his eyes to land squarely on the Luminary's pained face, his hands clutching his bloodstained shoulder from a large dagger wound.

“Wait, wha-“

 _“UGH! How dare you take my servant away!”_ The woman shrieked, slamming her hand towards Sylvando who jumped out of the way with a yelp at the last second.

Erik froze, his stomach dropping as he pieced everything together. They had been fighting her... They’d pushed towards Dora because Jade had needed healing, her stupid key started glowing all pink-

And then he had stabbed Eleven. The other had reached out his hand, called his name and Erik had stabbed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Allusions to Act 2 spoilers, but no overt spoilers)

Erik could barely hear Jade shout some hateful remark towards Dora in the distance, but his attention was almost solely focused on the red stain tarnishing Eleven's coat. He had done that.

Once a fuck-up, always a fuck-up.

He clenched his teeth, feeling like he wanted to disappear on the spot- why did he always hurt the people he cared about? The gifts he gave caused nothing but trouble, the people he helped only get hurt, and the one person he'd sworn his loyalty to was now bleeding from a stab wound courtesy of yours truly. Pulling himself together and resolving to have his pity party later when his Luminary wasn't in danger of bleeding out, he rushed over with outstretched hands, fumbling at the other's ripped coat while trying to muster an apology that could suffice for the amount of damage he had just done. It seemed Sylvando was too busy dodging Dora's attacks at the moment to make his way over, so he had to do something about the red stream running down the other's shoulder.

"Sorry, _I'm so sorry_ , god-"

"It's OK, it wasn't your fault..." Eleven got out, clammy hands pressing against the wound.

"No, I screwed up, like I always do" Erik hissed out, furious with himself as rummaged through his messy pockets for any leftover medicine.

Eleven shook his head, but refrained from talking - his face was worryingly pale. Finally, Erik's hands clasped around some packaged medicine and he pulled it out hurriedly, quickly opening the contents and passing them over to Eleven. While the other shakily poured the bitter powder into his mouth, Erik pulled out another item - a spare bit of cloth they'd picked up from a monster earlier. He'd kept it on hand in case it was worth a few small coins, but was extremely glad for it now as he wrapped it as best he could around the wound. He sighed out in relief as the stream of red slowed to a trickle, scowling at the size of the wound.

"You should've beat the crap out of me, man. Why didn't you stop me?" he whispered out, ashamed. He couldn't bear to make eye contact.

Eleven shook his head again, mouth full of medicine. Erik opened his mouth again, trying to find the words to convey how much he-

"Sylv's here now, darlings!"

Erik yelped as a spell sent by Dora shot by their position, only to be followed by Sylvando not long after looking exhausted but unhurt. 

"Sorry Erik, but I need you to go teach that nasty lady a lesson while I keep my eyes on this one. I did my best to heal Jade's leg too, so hopefully you two can hold her off for a little more yeah?" Sylvando smiled, shooing Erik off with his hands.

"I'll do more than hold her off" Erik growled, feeling murderous at the thought of the monster who had caused all of this.

Sending one last regretful look towards Eleven still crumpled out on the floor, he rose with twin daggers in his hand and stomped towards the green-haired witch. Judging by the expression on Jade's face as she readied her spear, leg slightly unsteady but face determined, both were more than ready to make Dora regret ever showing her ugly face.

"You know, I never really was one for appreciating art" Jade said in a falsely conversational tone, entering into an offensive stance with her spear.

"Same here" Erik growled out, pointing his daggers at the now seething Dora-in-Grey.

" _You disgusting creatures... You are not worthy of my mural after all! Disobedient rats like yourselves must be stamped out for good!_ " she boomed, readying a spell.

Erik and Jade nodded towards each other, before lunging forward. He put every bit of strength he had left behind his strikes - the hatred he felt for himself, for the awful creature before him guided his hands. 

Like hell he was going to lose now.

* * *

Finally, the battle had ended - Dora had given them a few helpful tidbits of information as she gave a dramatic death speech, Eleven had gotten his hands on the magic key and finally escaped out of the mural and back onto solid land. The idiot tourists were cheering, relieved they were no longer a bunch of scribbles on a wall and the local innkeeper had offered them another free night of rest.

It was a win all around, and yet Erik's stomach was in knots as they walked up the path to the town, arm wrapped around Eleven's good shoulder as the other carefully made his way up the stairs. The Luminary was still unsteady but in general good spirits, sharing a smile and a few words with the other party members as they made their way back towards the inn. He could hear Veronica and Sylvando excitedly discussing all the places they could try and enter into with the key ahead of him, Rab and Serena chuckling along at Veronica's excitement for potential trespassing. Jade was silent, sending worried looks behind her to Eleven and Erik from time to time. With how protective she was over the boy she considered a brother, Erik was honestly glad she hadn't just decked him personally in the face yet.

He wouldn't have blamed her if she did. 

Finally they entered the inn, Erik having to help cart Eleven further up the stairs as the other stumbled along, exhausted. The owner had saved three rooms for them - Jade, Veronica and Serena had decided to group together for a communal ladies room, while Sylvando and Rab chose another room across the hall. An anxious part of Erik wondered if Eleven wanted to room with someone else tonight (and man, would he not blame him for it) but as usual, the two ended up sharing the same space.

"Help me with my stuff?" Eleven mumbled out, near dead on his feet as he sagged against the bedroom wall with his good shoulder. 

"Sure..." Erik replied, setting down his belongings at the foot of his bed.

Just as he made his way over to where Eleven was leaning, a familiar face poked through the door.

"Just popping in to see how you two are feeling" Serena said with a smile, tone gentle as her face peeked into the room.

"I'm okay... need sleep" Eleven said tiredly, but with an encouraging thumbs up at the healer.

"And you, Erik?" she turned to him, big blue eyes worried.

Who cared how he felt?

"M' fine" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"You're sure? No strange voices or headaches?" she persisted, the concern in her tone making him feel even worse.

"Sure as _sugar_ , just need some sleep" he said through gritted teeth, instantly regretting his tone as Serena's face fell.

"Well, I've leave you to it" she replied softly as she walked back into the hallway.

Erik sighed, slapping a hand over his eyes. He had no problems messing around with Veronica, but making Serena sad always made him feel like trash. God, he was trash. He ambled on over to Eleven, avoiding eye contact as he helped the other put away his bag of materials. He tried to suppress a wince as the two of them carefully peeled off Eleven's coat, the faint red stains and ripped fabric making his gut clench. He chanced a glance upwards, surprised when Eleven's sad eyes met his own.

"Erik."

"...Yeah?" 

"I already forgave you. Don't look so down."

Erik huffed at the other's serious tone, breaking eye contact again. The sincerity in those earnest blue eyes was too much.

"Still doesn't mean I don't feel like crap. I _stabbed_ you, man! You reached out your hand, not even bothering with your shield and tried to stop me, and I-I!"

Erik cursed, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I screwed up. You're one of the most important people in Erdrea and I nearly killed you! All the things the Seer said about helping you, finding forgiveness - why can't I do anything right?!"

The image of an outstretched hand, encased in gold flashed in his mind. He felt sick, a wave of nausea and guilt acidic in his throat. He jolted in surprise as he felt the other touch him, raising his head to see one of Eleven's hands on his shoulder and an intense look on the other's face.

"You're not a screw-up. I escaped the castle dungeons because of you, escaped Jasper because of you, I'm _alive_ right here because of you" Eleven said firmly, tone almost angry as his eyes bore into the others.

Erik stared, mouth dry. The seriousness in the other's eyes left little room for argument.

"You're important to me Erik. You asked me why I didn't fight back earlier? Because I couldn't bear to hurt you. I know you would have done the same if it was me-"

"But it wasn't" Erik mumbled with a flushed face, slightly embarrassed at the other's intense gaze and words.

Eleven sighed, shaking his head.

"Remember when we passed through the Manglegrove last week?" 

Erik nodded, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the change of topic.

"Remember that pink devil that ambushed us near the waterfall alongside those other monsters?"

"The one that made you dance like a lunatic?" Erik replied, mouth quirking up despite himself. 

"Mm. Jade needed my help, but I couldn't stop myself. She was yelling out for an extra hand, and I couldn't move a muscle besides my lame dance moves" Eleven reminded him, a small smile growing on his face as well at the memory.

Erik chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"She could have been hurt badly while I was dancing, but she wasn't. And I'm here now with you, despite what happened. So stop beating yourself up about it" Eleven finished resolutely as he squeezed the other's shoulder. 

"Alright, alriiiighht..." Erik said, relief coursing through his veins as he straightened up, nodding to his partner. 

He hasn't screwed it up completely. He could be better. He HAD to be better.

_For him._

Eleven smiled again, turning away to place his coat on the back of a nearby chair. Erik helped him to get into bed, trying not to flush as he tucked the other in. Caring for Eleven in such a domestic way felt much more _right_ than it should have. Finally convinced that Eleven would be fine on his own, Erik got himself comfortable and extinguished the lamp beside their shared table. After the amount of emotional whiplash he'd gone through today, he needed a long nap as much as Eleven did.

Still, there was a hint of guilt remaining in his chest. He was glad Eleven had forgiven him for the stab wound, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. The fact that he'd fallen in 'love' with someone else while Eleven was already there... was painful for multiple reasons he still didn't want to think about too much. The same way looking after the other felt so easy and natural, the same it stung for Eleven to see him mindlessly drool over someone else.

As if Dora could compare to his Luminary. Erik groaned at the thought, slamming his face into his pillow.

"You okay?" he heard from his right in the darkness.

"Fine. Just hope I won't have any nightmares about that ugly hag" he mumbled, shelving the thoughts away for another night.

"Nightmares, hm?" Eleven inquired with humor in his voice, tone groggy. 

"She wasn't even my type" Erik grumbled with a chuckle, placing his head back onto his pillow.

"What is, then?"

Erik froze.

"I'll tell you when you're not on the verge of passing out" he said quickly, shoulders relaxing as he heard light chuckles coming from the other in the inky blackness.

"Goodnight Erik." 

"Night... and uh, thank you. For e-everything" he replied in a tone that was meant to be casual, betrayed by the slight hitch in his voice.

"I feel the same" Eleven replied simply, the words bringing a smile to Erik's face.

"Sleep well, partner."

He might be a fuck-up, but he wasn't ready to give up his claim to that title just yet. Hearing Eleven's light snores beside him he eventually dozed off, his dreams filled with green hair, golden statues and a breathtaking smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got up to the Dora-in-Grey fight recently, she charmed Erik in the fourth turn who nearly ended up killing Eleven due to having the best weapons. Drama much? There will be a part 2 of this where local bi disaster has to confront the aftermath. I don’t know if people are still into Luminerik since I’m joining the fandom a little late… hopefully someone still enjoys this!


End file.
